Forevermore
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: Yamamoto died one day and ended up in a realm specifically for lost souls. There he met a little kid called Tsuna who appears to be innocent and cute. But there is something to the brunet than it meets the eye... 8027 one shot


Yamamoto Takeshi felt light and drowsy, as the sun light hit his eyes. He was merely lying on the bright green grass, surrounded by huge forest trees, slight wind breezing gently by making the grass and leaves of the trees rustle softly. With his left arm he covered the light that continued to blind his eyes, it didn't stop him from noticing how beautiful his surroundings were, everything was brought to life with vibrant colors...

It was just too breath taking.

After using his arms to push himself up, he took his time to admire the flowers that bloom around him in all sorts of colors, red, green, blue and purple, you name it. Why was Yamamoto here you wondered, well it was all because he strained his arm while practicing for baseball therefore making him unable to participate in the game, he then decided it was a good idea to jump off the school building with everyone watching. Yeah, he wasn't the brightest of students.

Yamamoto scratched his neck and laughed lightly, he didn't know where he ended up and in fact what would happen to him after death but finally noticing the lack of trees as he continues forth, there is one path that seems to direct him to go one direction only. Being a simpleton he was, he followed it thinking it'll lead him to somewhere, anywhere would do.

Suddenly deeper into the woods, Yamamoto could hear a cry. He instinctively looked around for the source and it wasn't helping that his curiosity is slowly getting the better of him. As he followed the source, the crying became more clearer as he gets closer and closer. That's when he met **him** , behind the trunk of a tree Yamamoto caught sight of spiky brown hair peering from the side of the tree.

 _"Hey are you okay?"_

At Yamamoto's call the spiky brown hair flinched and disappeared completely from view. The teen cocked his head to the side and decided to see whose hair that belonged to. When Yamamoto cautiously looked behind the trunk of the tree, his eyes widen when he sees a little boy with the spiky brown hair he saw earlier, hugging his knees and crying.

 _"Ah kid, what's wrong are you lost?"_

The boy looked up for a brief second before biting his bottom lip and nodding slowly. Yamamoto flashed a gentle smile and held his hand out for the boy. _"Hello I'm lost too, My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and you are?"_

The boy hesitated and reluctantly took Yamamoto's hand, as the teen gently lifted the boy to his feet, it was then the boy answered _"T-Tsu..."_

 _"Tsu?"_ Yamamoto repeated.

The boy shook his head _"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi... you can call me Tsuna..."_ Yamamoto who was listening intently grinned at the small boy and repeated his name in confrimation _"Tsuna huh?"_

 _"what are you doing here Tsuna?"_ Asked the teen.

 _"I was with my mother and father... I saw a car coming, I can't remember anything else"_

Yamamoto frowned, he was aware that he died, so that means Tsuna is dead right? Even though the kid himself isn't aware of it. _"Ano... have you seen my parents?"_ Tsuna inquired in a small voice. Yamamoto bit his lips, right now he could only assume that they have died in the car crash and wandering somewhere or they managed to survive except for Tsuna.

 _"Sorry I haven't seen them..."_

 _"Oh"_ Tsuna said simply, while still holding hands with Yamamoto.

 _"Well why don't I help you look for them"_ Yamamoto offered, which made Tsuna face him with a surprised expression.

 _"Really Oni chan... you'll help me?"_

Yamamoto smiled brightly and gave the hopeful boy a nod. Tsuna couldn't hold in his excitement and gratitude he immediately hugged Yamamoto and gave him a genuine warm smile that can put cute puppies to shame. Yamamoto couldn't help but blush, it was a comfortable feeling despite their situation and circumstances, Tsuna calling him oni chan made him forget the reason why he was here in the first place. In Yamamoto's point of view the kid was really cute, the large and wide caramel orbs that stare innocently at him was making him feel all giddy inside.

Tsuna softly tugged at Yamamoto's shirt to get his attention _"Oni chan... you'll stay with me right?"_ Yamamoto was too busy thinking how cute of a little brother he now had nonchalantly nodded.

 _"Promise, Oni chan?"_

 _"Yes I promise Tsuna!"_

The two walked around the forest, hand in hand in search of Tsuna's parent's. But what Yamamoto was starting to find strange was, Tsuna avoiding the direction where he had came from when looking for the boy's parents. The place may seem like it's vast and spacious with all of the green plains and hills but really the place was restricting, allowing you to only go two directions, Tsuna didn't bother to back track where Yamamoto had woke up at.

 _"Tsuna let's search over there"_ Yamamoto pointed behind.

 _"They are not there... I searched already, lets stay on this side..."_

 _"But we've searched everywhere on this side Tsuna"_

Tsuna became silent and a slight frown could be seen before completely disappearing from his small face. He felt the need to go back, but seeing as Tsuna didn't want to, proved difficult. _"Uhh Tsuna, wait here I'm just going to check this part of the forest"_

Before Yamamoto can walk off, Tsuna suddenly pushed Yamamoto onto the ground and climbed on top of him, gradually straddling him.

Preventing Yamamoto from escaping. The little boy he once saw Tsuna as, was no more, in fact the Tsuna straddling him seemed older and was wearing a white dress shirt with a vest on along with black pants. Yamamoto stayed motionless on the ground, trying to figure out what was happening.

Tsuna smiled evilly, the forest turned to night and soon even their surroundings have warped and changed. The forest, the flowers and the vibrant green grass is all gone instead Yamamoto found himself in a dark cave, there was nothing but darkness and rocks, again the narrowed cave only has two ways, front or back.

 _"T-Tsuna..?"_ Yamamoto whispered with uncertainty.

 _"You promised you'll stay with me..."_

 _"Eh..?"_

 _"I love you Yamamoto Takeshi..."_

At those words Yamamoto's eyes widen in surprise, how could Tsuna love him if they've just met, then again he can feel his heart pounding against his chest still despite the predicament he was in. Tsuna showed the raven haired a deranged smile and wrapped his hands around Yamamoto's vulnerable neck.

Yamamoto on impulse tried to pry off Tsuna's grip, it was a wonder why Tsuna was so strong... _"Yamamoto... I love you so much... That... I... WANT TO STRANGLE YOU"_ The grip around Yamamoto's neck became tighter and the teen choked _'Am I going to die twice?'_ he thought. But Tsuna released his grip and smiled at Yamamoto.

 _"Stay with me forever... and ever..."_

Yamamoto sat up slowly, and stared at the brunet _"I'll stay, I promised you, didn't I?"_ Yamamoto flashed a grin, Tsuna's eyes widen for a second, before frowning.

 _"I see.. then encase you run away, I'll chain you to the wall"_ Tsuna said holding up Yamamoto's wrist to bind him.

That was how Yamamoto Takeshi met Tsunayoshi Sawada, strangely enough this continued for a week. Tsuna constantly monitored Yamamoto's movements and everything he was doing. Anything that Yamamoto does that upsets the brunet triggers Tsuna's deranged side.

 _"Bleh..."_ Yamamoto spit out the soup Tsuna made for him.

 _"Yamamoto, I made that just for you... you don't like it? Should I force it down your throat?!"_ Tsuna laughed as he gripped on Yamamoto's collar.

 _"Aha... Tsuna it's not very good..."_

 _"It's made from my heart and soul... lick it from the ground"_ Tsuna ordered with pure sadism.

 _"Ehh..."_

 _"Silly Takeshi, of course not... I won't let my beloved lick the dirty floor!"_ Tsuna laughed hysterically before leaving Yamamoto, blinking in confusion. Yamamoto kept his word and never tried to escape from Tsuna's clutches, he then realized that the beautiful scenery that he saw before was just a spell created by Tsuna to trick people into thinking the cave was a peaceful and a comfortable place to be in. Oddly for Yamamoto he felt no hatred for Tsuna in fact he didn't feel as trapped as he thought he'd feel.

Meanwhile Tsuna was pacing back and forth in frustration. He stomped his foot to the ground in pure anguish, it was a week and Yamamoto still hasn't decided to escape, even when Tsuna has purposely left the teen alone without any bindings and let him roam free. Once Tsuna comes back the teen is sitting near the camp fire in the cave and hasn't moved single a muscle.

 _"ARGH WHY IS HE STILL HERE!"_ Tsuna yelled and ruffled his hair angrily.

Tsuna was not human, he never was one in the first place. His job was to guide lost and regretful souls in the right direction so they are able to rest in peace. In their perception they wake up to something they want to see and decide to stay. In due time the longer the souls stay here, they would start to disappear and turn into ghosts that makes up this realm and that is where Tsuna steps in. Scaring people to the point they run into the direction he wants them to go, in order for them to rest.

But unfortunately, even though Tsuna acted crazy and restrictive to the tall raven haired boy, Yamamoto remained by his side and kept that stupid promise. Tsuna face palmed and regretted making the honest teen promised to stay with him, it was all apart of his job. Make the souls comfortable as possible and scare them shitless...

Tsuna didn't like being mean or scaring the souls, but he was chosen for the job thus he has to do good in it. Tsuna tapped his foot in deep thought, trying to figure out a way to get Yamamoto to proceed further into the cave.

 _"It seems I have to use force"_ Tsuna whispered sadly.

Tsuna walked back to the fire camp only to see Yamamoto drinking the tea Tsuna made for him. _"Ah Yamamoto... who said you can drink tea?"_

Yamamoto cocked his head to side _"You brought it for me didn't you?"_

Tsuna immediately blushed and looked away, to quickly hide his face _'His right I did get it for him...'_ Tsuna didn't try to threatened Yamamoto as often as he liked and it didn't help that he was unconsciously spoiling the raven haired teen. Tsuna clenched his fist and cried comically to himself _'Is that why his still here!?'_

 _"Yamamoto I've gotten bored of you, I wonder how your limp body would look covered in blood!"_

 _"Really?"_ Yamamoto said with a sad frown.

Tsuna turned his back on Yamamoto and felt a pang of guilt, why is it so difficult to send him away?! Tsuna clenched his eyes shut and shouted out loud...

 _"AHHH I GIVE UP!"_

 _"Tsuna?"_

Tsuna turned to face the oblivious simpleton. _"Yamamoto please go and leave this place!"_ Yamamoto looked lost as always.

 _"I don't know why you've stayed here for so long but you need to go away or you'll be stuck here forever!"_

 _"Proceed into the cave and you'll be able to rest in peace"_

Yamamoto remained silent, trying to make sense of the information and the sudden change of personality in Tsuna.

 _"Tsuna what do you mean, I don't get it.. haha.."_ He scratched his neck and laughed nervously.

 _"It was all an act... My job is to guide you by scaring you... but since you wouldn't leave I've decided to break the rules and tell you to go onwards"_ Tsuna explained.

 _"Ehh... Break the rules, doesn't that mean that you'll get punished?"_

 _"That doesn't matter, I'm sorry for treating you like I did... I hated it but please I want you to rest in peace so follow me"_

 _"No..."_ Yamamoto said in a low voice.

 _'W-What, is this guy serious?!'_ Tsuna thought. Any normal human would take the chance to rest in peace, why would Yamamoto refuse?

 _"Yamamoto you're being ridiculous!"_

 _"I said that I would keep my promise didn't I"_ Yamamoto said in a calm voice.

 _"To hell with that promise, it was all an act!"_ Tsuna flayed his arms.

 _"But I feel as if it wasn't all a lie..."_

Tsuna stopped which made Yamamoto continue on _"It must be lonely for you, everyone just comes and go..."_ Tsuna bit his lip and remained quiet. Yamamoto was right, it was lonely but it was all for the best.

 _"You'll turn into a ghost if you stay here any longer..."_

 _"I don't mind"_ Yamamoto grinned brightly.

Tsuna felt like crying, he didn't want Yamamoto to stay in this type of place when he could truly be at ease. But another part of him was happy, to have someone to talk to... Some one who wouldn't disappear just like that.

 _"I...I'm sorry Yamamoto..."_ Tears ran down Tsuna's face. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tsuna gently and pulled the brunet into a hug.

 _"I'm doing this because I want to, I think it'll be fun to be a ghost!"_

Tsuna looked up with teary eyes, and chuckled lightly. _"Don't be an idiot Yamamoto Takeshi"_ Tsuna said as he knocked on Yamamoto's forehead lightly. Yamamoto in returned hugged Tsuna even tighter.

 _"Truly an idiot..."_

* * *

 _"Oh by the way Tsuna... you said something about scaring people to guide them... Why did you act so crazy like that for me, I don't find that scary to be honest." Yamamoto laughed._

 _"Uhh really, according to the data I received I heard you don't like being restricted and bossed around..."_

 _"Oh wait, never mind that was for a guy named Hibari Kyouya..."_


End file.
